


Everything I've Promised and Not Done Yet

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally a list of everything I've promised since I started writing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I've Promised and Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU THAT I PROMISED A LOT OF THINGS, DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT? Feel free to comment and let me know what you want me to write/finish first :)

THINGS I'VE PROMISED TO YOU LOVELIES

-Rewrite/continuation of "I Marry You"

-A rewrite of "Don't Ask Charlie For Advice"

-A fifth chapter of "In The Bathroom" (shower sex and aftercare)

-Continuation of "Drabble #11 - I don't want to think."

-Continuation of "Drabble #14 - Studying"

-"Um okay hi, Valentia here... *Sam voice* "So get this:" How about Dean being in a boy's home (as in S9E7) and as a part of his work he has to attend church and participate in the church's activities and so on, and the cute boy Castiel Novak just happens to be the son of the local pastor, so they get to spend a lot of time together. Dean actually becomes a nicer person, but Cas' father doesn't see that and just isn't happy about his son being with one of the 'bad boys' from the boy's home."

-More of the Dean Smith au "Dean's Secretary" (as well as some emotions added into the mix)

-Continuation of "Get to Class" or at least something similar

-More college au

-A third chapter of "Drabble #17 - The Endverse is Fucking Weird."

-"Massages! Not like wing kink, I can't explain it right but here is like a summary: The case Dean, Sam, and Cas were on that Sunday was kicking Dean's ass. His back was sore all over and he could barely sleep at night. Cas notices and asks Dean (the day Sam is not in the bunker) if he could help. Dean is really flustered but proceeds to take off his shirt and lay on his stomach. A few moments pass and Dean is about to ask what Castiel is doing when he feels hands on his back. hOLY FUCK HE WAS SO GOOD AT IT (and Cas is making Dean all aroused on purpose) Dean is trying to not moan Castiel's name when he hears Castiel practically worshiping his body. Whatever happens after that is your choice!!"

-Cockles phone sex (An extra from the CBB)

-Cockles- Director!Misha

-So: Dean and Cas, both on college, finally moved in together. They're happy about the freedom they have now in their apartment, until they realize there is a homophobic old lady living in the building across from them who can watch them through their big panorama windows in the living room, making them both feel uncomfortable. Dean thinks they should ignore her and buy curtains, but Cas thinks there is a better way of showing the lady just how little they actually care about her and what she gets to see. ;)

-Continuation of "Drabble #22 - Wrecked"

-"I JUST MADE THIS IDEA! Dean is in like a sex toy shop place n stuff and he accidentally "prays" to Cas and sends him dirty thoughts, and Castiel comes (NOT CUMS) and helps him with his... Problem" "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE HORNY SUB AND TURNED ON ANGEL FUCK IN THE BACK OF A SEX SHOP"

-More edging at request of my dear readers whenever they see fit

-More of "It's an Angel Thing" 'eventually'

-Continuation of "Selectively Faulty"

-A lil' bit of not smut (The title being "Redbull Gives You Wings")

-The elusive original drabble 8 that never happened

-"Dean's Blog" a forever WIP

\- untitled Casturbation...yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you want me to write/finish first :)


End file.
